Dotur
This article is about the sentient mammalian species known singularly as a Dotur. For the nation comprised of Doturi, please see the Systems' Alliance of Doturi. The dotur comically appear similar to the common rodent race known as “rabbits” or “bunnies”. This similarity has caused some mirth on the behalf of some races in relations with them but they regard this as an insult of the highest order, and considering the aggressiveness of the average Dotur, a possible cause to a serious diplomatic accident. In any case, the average dotur stands proud at a height of two feet, ten and a half inches (when bipedal), although specimens may reach up to three feet seven inches in height, and are completely covered in soft fur. They have large ears, often to a length of well over a foot and a half, and treat their ears much like we treat our hair. Unlike the rabbit species that we commonly associate them with, their ears flop down behind their heads. Doturi ears are a mark of physical attractiveness for both sexes and they commonly brush and wash their ears regularly, and it is the most common place for doturi jewelry, with earring and such being immensely popular. Their eyes are rather large, and come in a wide variety of colors, primarily black and brown. Again, unlike the common rabbit, these eyes are not located on the sides of their heads like most assume, despite the wider range of vision offered. Their distinctive, large, rabbit-like snouts are quite proficient in detecting scents. The dotur are, despite some misconceptions, both bipedal and capable of walking on all fours. Their bottom feet are extremely large, soft, and padded with a velvety material. They have four digits on each foot, but almost no conscious control over them, instead they passively and unconsciously adapt while running. Shoes are considered a sign of wealth in Doturi culture due to their extravagance: doturi have no true need for them, making them an item for the rich. Doturi paws, consist of a thumb and three fingers, all rather large and fat, making their fine mechanical control somewhat not fine. Their thumbs have evolved to be incredibly versatile and strong in response. Their palms are very similar to their feet. This paw structure is very well adapted for running. The average lifespan of a dotur is 16 Earth years, although modern medical science has pushed that to around 22 years. The oldest known dotur still lives today, at the immense age of 31. Maturity is reached at around 4 Earth years. The dotur drop to all fours as a way of transportation mostly. Physically, they gain an immense speed boost, helped by a natural adrenal predisposition towards flight. doturi sprinting speeds have been known to exceed sixty mile per hour, if only for short periods. Status-wise, the running stance is considered a show of pacifism and submission. It is commonly used around those one knows well, such as family or close friends. Respected people, elders, and unknowns use the bipedal stance. This is because of a cultural disposition: in ancient times, weapons could only be held in the upright stance, while running was only possible in the downward stance, thus the current social statuses, standing as a sign of respect and dominance and vice versa. In an emergency however, the statuses are forgotten, necessity taking precedence. In reproductive matters, the Dotur are extremely similar to humans. However, their massive birth rate is a crucial factor. The average Dotur family has over thirty offspring, hugely decreased from the former of seventy just under a century ago. Normally, offspring are produced as triplets or quadruplets, although hexideciplets(16) have been recorded. Culturally, singular children are extremely rare and traditionally thought to have great destinies. An important factor in Dotur development is their adrenal reflex. While the average human may keep up a heightened state of physical activity for hours upon end, the Dotur hormonal system instead produces an enormous burst of a chemical similar to adrenaline when threatened. This burst allows for physical activity of an incredible degree, such as truly fantastic land speeds and reflexes, but only for a short time. Normally, a Dotur can only keep up intense physical activity or ground-combat for half an hour, a crucial factor in their military system. Category:Systems' Alliance of Doturi Category:Species